


1988 Going Forward

by Spot_On60



Series: Black Ice [5]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnabas is thinking ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1988 Going Forward

**1988 Going Forward**

 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Looking down on her Willie replied, "I only want you to lie back and enjoy yourself. Let me take care of both of us."

His thrusts were coming stronger now as he guided her legs up to his shoulders. She was warm and moist and he couldn't turn back if he wanted to. He was on auto pilot. It was all coming on its own. He pushed hard into her and felt the stream plow through him seeking an exit. Then there, there it was again. Eyes closed and all he knew was this moment, his toes were curling and fingers digging into the sheets, his balls were delightfully tight. Aftershocks rippled through him and his body relaxed. He moved her legs back down to the sheets and slumped onto her. Still inside her he was breathing heavily into her neck.

She started to speak and he touched her mouth with his fingers. She ran her hands up and down his back, faster and faster. He found it jarring and distracting; irritating. He had learned from Barnabas the beauty of peace after his, their, climax. He wanted it now.

He had shrunk out of her and she was opening her mouth to speak again, _Jeezus, now what?_ He spoke before she could. "Give me a minute and we'll finish you." He raised his head and kissed her lips. They were warm, but a little sticky with lipstick. Backing off he thought he didn't want it on his face, and laid his head back on her shoulder.

Sliding off to the side he palmed her breast, feeling the nipple rise to meet his hand then slid his hand down along her side to her hip. At her thigh he signaled for her to open, sliding his hand down to the inside of her knee, pressing it up and out. He followed her thigh back to her light nest of hair then carefully slipped two fingers inside. Slowly, in then out, only half the length of his fingers. He could feel his own warm slip as he circled his thumb over her, adding a little more pressure with each strobe. He pressed up with his fingers as he pressed down with his thumb then back to the rhythmic pushing of his fingers now completely inside her. He rubbed her hard with his thumb and stopped the rest of the motion in his hand, and then he felt it. There was a delicate pulsing inside her as she contracted around his fingers, snug than loose. She was starting to squirm and moan. He didn't know why she wasn't still and quiet to feel the wonder of her body. He thought she must have wanted to make a good show of it.

He was done. He wanted to sleep and would prefer she left, but he wasn't about to just kick her out.

She had seemed nice enough and rather reserved in the hotel bar. But once they were in his suite her conversation picked up the pace until she was simply rambling. She talked about this and she talked about that and every other thought was innuendo she found incredibly clever. He didn't waste time in taking her, knowing he wanted her out of there sooner rather than later.

Willie liked women, a lot, and women certainly liked him. He was handsome and well schooled in pleasing the opposite sex. But he was finding he didn't enjoy them as much anymore as the lover waiting for him at home. He wasn't attracted to men, at least not as a general rule. He and Jason had been somewhat intimate, more from familiarity and trust in each other than from desire, and they had never been sexual. That was only for Barnabas. And this is who he was thinking of rather than the brunette beside him.

He asked if he could walk her down to get a cab while pulling up his pants. No, she was staying in the hotel too. Then he would walk her back to her room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed turning his shirt back to right side out. She touched what he knew was the remnant of a scar on his back. She wanted to know about it. He didn't want to tell her. Now standing and fully dressed he explained to the naked woman in his bed why it was time for her to get up and get out in his best Barnabas Collins-like good manners. Come along, he would walk her to her room. He had to be up early in the morning. He was sure she understood.

_And I've stopped falling in love with every woman I have sex with, so let's go._

 

**********************

  
It had been a long trip to Boston; three days, four nights for six auctions. Meeting with representatives from Sotheby's, Skinner, Christie's and Freeman's, Mr. William Loomis, as he had been introduced, acquired all but three paintings and one jardinière on his list of desired items. He was also charged with transactions requiring senior managers from Bob's, as New Englanders referred to the Bank of Boston, a bank dating back to 1782. Barnabas had also held accounts there as a young man.

Three and a half hours after leaving Boston, Willie was pulling up to the Old House. It rose sleepily to the starlit sky, windows dark. Barnabas' car was parked, he must be on the hunt. It was too late to be visiting his family. In the kitchen the briefcase stayed on the table. His rolling bag and garment bag went to the bottom of the stairs. He was hoping to see Barnabas, give him the good news on the new items that would be gracing the halls and walls of the Old House in a couple of week’s time. It was alright though, the trip had been long and he was tired. He took the candle he lit in the kitchen with him to the front parlor. Lighting the candelabras he contemplated lighting a low fire for the vampire's return and decided against it.

As he entered his room he saw the courting candle was lit, and lit recently. He draped the garment bag containing his suits across the brass footboard and lifted the rolling case to the bed. All he wanted was his shaving kit for his toothbrush. The rest could wait to be unpacked in the morning.

"Willie."

"Jeezus Barnabas!"

Willie's eyes searched the room. He could just make out the vampire in the shadows.

"What are you doing there? You scared me. You been waiting for me?" Willie smiled in his direction and could feel the kit under the clothes. He pulled it, leaving it on the bed.

As he zipped the bag and placed it on the other side of the easy chair, it came to him Barnabas hadn't answered.

"Have you been out tonight?"

The silence swallowed Willie's good humor. This was all wrong. He was hit with the thickness of the air. He suddenly felt he was drawing breath through a woolen blanket held tightly to his face. The room was too dark, there was a sky bright with stars tonight. He glanced at the window, it was starless. The shutter was closed. He pictured the abandoned look of the downstairs when he walked in the house.

"Barnabas? Tell me. Have you been out?"

"No"

He approached the vampire. Barnabas was in the far corner of the room. As Willie reached him his feet became entangled and he realized his comforter was piled on the floor. "Barnabas, did something happen to you?"

Again, there was no reply.

Willie kicked the comforter out of the way, clearing a path. He guided him from the corner into the glow of the lantern. He sucked in air when he saw the vampire's face. Barnabas allowed himself to be led to the chair by the fireplace. Building a small fire gave Willie the time he needed to settle himself.

He pulled the wooden desk chair beside Barnabas and took his hand. The vampire's eyes were as black as Willie had ever seen them. But they weren't narrowed or hooded as they would be if anger were finding its way out of him. They were rimmed in red. He had seen these eyes before. Barnabas was lost. Willie knew he was overwhelmed and frightened.

He could tell the vampire hadn't fed. His skin had the look of old linen; lifeless, colorless and seemed if it were touched would crumble to dust. It was his turn to brush hair from Barnabas' forehead, letting his hand rest there for an extra second or three.

"Did something happen to you while you were out last night?"

"I haven't been out."

"At all?"

"No."

"What, you haven't been out since I left?"

No answer

"What have you been doing?"

"I've been here."

"You mean here in my room?"

"There has been someone outside the house. So I stayed here."

"Why didn't you go to the basement? You can lock that door." It didn't make sense to Willie. What person couldn't the vampire overtake with his speed and strength? Why was he using such bad judgment? Willie thought of his comforter on the floor in the corner. He pictured the great predator using it to take cover from any light that made its way past the shutter, or from anyone who made it past the door.

Barnabas didn’t know how to tell him he only felt safe where he could, in his absence, at least breathe in Willie’s scent.

He needed to draw Barnabas out from this shell. First thing was to get him moving, get him out of the room, break the spell of it. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Okay?"

In the parlor Willie gathered what he needed into the fireplace and soon had it blazing. Barnabas was standing beside him on the hearth. He flared his nostrils and scented him, "You were with a woman?"

"Yeah, met her last night."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well enough." Then added with a grin, "She talked too much."

The vampire smiled at this.

"Tell ya what. I'm going to go take a look around outside. See if it looks like anyone was there. Okay? Then I'm going to drive you to Bangor so you can feed. And we'll come home. Okay?"

"Okay"

Willie looked as best he could in the dark with a flashlight, but saw nothing. He would try again in the daylight. Returning inside he called while taking the loden green trench from the coat tree, "Come on, Barnabas. Let's go."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, but I'll take a good look around in the morning when I can see better." Willie held up Barnabas' coat. "Let's take your car. You'll be more comfortable."

With that they walked out into the night and drove to Bangor. Willie escorted Barnabas to a bar close to the river and paper mills. He ordered a tonic for himself and they agreed on where to meet in one hour.

 

From the brief sight he had of Barnabas under the dome light of the BMW he could see the vampire was well fed and had lost most of the deathly look from earlier. Barnabas peered out the window as the city gave way to Rt. 1 and their way back home. Willie reached out for Barnabas' hand and once found squeezed it.

"I don't know what comes over me, Willie."

"I'll look around tomorrow," Willie said attempting to reassure him, “I’ll be able to see better in the daylight."

Still looking out the window, "You are my spark."

Willie smiled, "Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are my light. Even in the deepest of darkness you flicker a light to show me the way back." He paused then added, "I can't survive without you."

"You said that about Ben," with a chuckle, brushing off the seriousness of Barnabas' tone.

He looked at Willie's profile illuminated by the dashboard lights, "No Willie, I didn't." He turned his head to again watch the nighttime landscape fly by, dissolving behind them.

Willie again squeezed the hand in his. He desperately wanted him to feel safe; as safe as Barnabas made him feel every time he was in his arms. Stealing a glance at Barnabas he returned his hand to his own thigh and drove them through the night, back to their home.

Willie was exhausted when they pulled into the carport. Inside he asked, "Do you want to stay with me?"

"No."

"Promise you’ll come get me if you need me, okay?"

"I will."

"Well if you change your mind..." and added "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Willie."

 

It was spring and though waves of warmth carried the afternoons, the nights and mornings still belonged to the cold. The estate eased its way out to the sea allowing dampness to descend on and in all of the old structures, of which the aptly named Old House was one. He woke to a room warmed by a hot fire. Warm enough he had only a sheet covering him. As he stepped on the floor it seemed each board had its own source of heat.

_Barnabas_

The vampire was not a man given to excessive utterances of appreciation. Born of his good manners he was, however, quite thoughtful. Willie knew without a word how much his efforts of the night before meant to the man. His time spent to make Willie's morning comfortable was a Barnabas way of saying, "Thank you."

The day before had been overlong and he was feeling the effects of it. It was already close to noon and he didn't think there would be much accomplished by his hand during the day. He would start with the basics. Make his bed, unpack then wash and dress.

Feeling languid he went to the kitchen thinking coffee would help him regroup. There on the counter was one of his Thermoses with a note that said simply COFFEE. Smiling, Willie poured himself a cup and added sugar. He pulled on his wool fisherman's sweater and went out the back door. Sitting on the back step he let the scent of the nearby sea lull him into thinking there wasn't a major problem to be dealt with.

With the Old House facing southeast, this early in the afternoon in addition to this early in the season the back porch was chilly. The pines that all but surrounded the edifice held the cool dampness blown in on breezes from the Atlantic. The sharp air helped clear his head of the darkness, dust and shadows of the night before.

He had promised he would look around to see if he could find any signs of someone having been on the property recently. He left his cup on the porch. Not really knowing what to look for he started where he stood. He saw no footprints leading up to or on the porch. He took his time walking around close to the house. There were footprints at the front door, but how was he to know if they didn't belong to Barnabas? There were a few plantings by this entrance, but otherwise there were no shrubs around the house to show broken branches or any other disturbance. When he made his way back to his coffee cup he widened the circle. In the front on the drive he came across a cigarette butt. It was dropped recently and it was Roger's brand. Had it just been Roger coming for a visit? Was it something so simple that set the whole sad thing in motion? He continued the search but could find nothing else.

Retrieving his coffee cup he went back in, carrying the butt to show Barnabas later. After making himself an easy lunch he went to the library to lie down for an hour or so on the settee. Though he wouldn't admit it to Barnabas, he was still feeling some effects from a recent cold. That along with finding he didn't bounce back from late nights as quickly as he had in the past, was making him feel decidedly middle aged.

He didn’t know what could be done for Barnabas. He knew the man would want to avoid all conversation about what had happened while he was in Boston. The same thoughts ran on a continuous loop.

_I'm not equipped to handle this .... There's no one else we can turn to .... We need to sort this out on our own .... You've always known he's insane .... I don't want him to be ....._

Awakened by the touch of finger tips on his head he soaked in the gentleness of them resting there. "Willie."

"What time is it?"

"Just after eight."

"Are you going out now?"

"I'm just back. Come, Willie. I will take you for dinner."

 

Barnabas was sorting through the briefcase containing all of the recent auction information. He kept his questions to those that could be answered with a yes or no while Willie plowed through his club sandwich and tonic. Willie became animated and started signaling to the vampire, pointing at a bid sheet while trying to swallow his last mouthful. After a slug of tonic he said, "That was supposed to be a surprise."

"What is it? There's no photo."

"Aubusson rug. It was a late addition and hadn't been in the catalog. When I saw it come up I couldn't get Hale's attention, so I bid on it myself."

"Who is Hale?"

"The rep from Skinner. Anyhow, I know you're going to like it."

"How can you be so certain if I haven't seen it to comment?"

Willie had leaned back in his chair, elbows on the arms creating his own steeple, "Because I know you, Barnabas."

"Yes, you do." He was no longer looking at the auction reports. Instead, his eyes were on the water glass before him, watching the rivulets measure their way down the side to join others on the table top. Willie knew him very well and he was thankful for it. He blinked himself back and packed the assorted paperwork into the briefcase. "Are you ready to leave?"

 

Barnabas piloted them through the S-curves at the entrance of the estate. The road terraced its way up the hill making for a longer drive than if the road had a more direct route. The lengthy loops through the pines made for easier and safer egress to the top or bottom of the hill during rain, ice or snow. But even with the cut of the road it could be dangerous in inclement weather.

Looking out the window at the dense pine stands Willie thought of the auctions, the one in Boston he had just returned from and the one coming up in New York. He also was to meet with an investment advisor at the Bank of New York. How could he leave Barnabas home alone? He cracked his window taking in the scent of the pine and the loam.

Home and in the front parlor Willie was building a fire while Barnabas lit candles. "What would you like to drink?" asked the vampire.

"Southern." Standing from the hearth, "I'll get the rest of those," taking out his Bic.

Settling into his chair he kept his wool sport coat on while the room warmed. The vampire stood before the fire. "Ya know, Barnabas, those curtains are ugly," adding, "They're a green not found in nature."  
Barnabas turned his head to regard them. "I've never much cared for them."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"This was your first room. I didn't want to discourage you. We had an entire house to renovate."

"Discourage me. Yeah, right."

"I didn't understand you, Willie." He turned his attention back to the fire. "It was a difficult time all around."

"Barnabas, will you tell me what happened while I was gone?"

“I'd rather put that behind."

"I know you would, but how am I supposed to go to New York?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to New York."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you're going."

"How am I supposed to go away and be worried about you? Think I'll be able to keep my mind on work?"

"There is no need for worry." He was staring into the fire, unmoving.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Watch yourself, Willie." An old tone he hadn't used in ages surfaced. It was an unveiled warning.

"What? Are ya gonna hit me? Cause I’m worried aboutchya?" This he said banging his drink to the table and standing.

"I do not wish to discuss it further and there is no question as to your going to New York. Now sit down!"

"We're not just waving this away. And don't talk to me like that!"

Barnabas was on him, had him by his jacket lapels with eyes flashing black. Willie had pushed an old button. As if by instinct Willie's hands went around his waist and he leaned himself into the vampire. The contact defused the anger in them both. The lapels slid from Barnabas' hands as endorphins seeped into him. The relaxed fingers went up and around to the back of Willie's neck.

"Don't be mad at me, Barnabas."  
Willie straightened, taking half a step back, "I have a say in this. We're in it together." He paused, "Besides, you know I can't help it." The corners of his mouth raised, he bent forward patting Barnabas' ribs, "Even if I didn't care, you're the one who tied me to you."

Barnabas drew him near, causing him to step forward. The vampire ducked his head, bringing them eye to eye. Sweeping Willie's forelock aside, "Do you want me to release you?"

"No." He was firm and final. There was a time he would have questioned if it was him or their bond giving that answer. Despite his good natured taunt, he knew they had become one and the same. Their bond was a part of who he was. He felt cool breath in his hair as Barnabas brushed his lips across his forehead; not a kiss, just a touch.

Barnabas dropped his hands and returned to his place in front of the fire. Willie retrieved his drink joining him there. While Willie faced the room, letting the heat soak into his back, Barnabas stared into the flames. "Tonight at dinner I was looking at the ice in my glass of water." He paused then added, "It seems a shame you can't have ice in your cocktail tonight."

"It's getting a little warm out to be keeping ice around."

"Yes, it is."

Willie downed the last of his drink. He unhooked his thumb from a belt loop and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

 

Willie was never more at ease than in Barnabas’ arms. For longer than he would admit, he had a terrible time wrapping his head around this, lying in another man’s arms. But Barnabas wasn’t really just another man, was he? There was not anyone else who could do to him the things Barnabas could, man or woman. It was like the old Cole Porter song:

_You do something to me that nobody else can do_

He rolled to his back taking a willing Barnabas with him.

Barnabas held him tightly, his head on Willie’s chest. He too thought how oddly things could turn out. He had been Hell-bent on replacing Josette twenty some years ago, but look at where he was now. In the bed of someone he cared for just as deeply, if not more. Someone who touched him like no one else ever had. Someone whose heart had an incomprehensible capacity for love, compassion and forgiveness.

Willie thought it wasn’t just their physicality, he was emotionally dependent on the vampire. And Barnabas was dependant on him too. They held each other’s secrets and were devoted to each other. Even if for some reason they could never make love again it wouldn’t matter, he had truly come to enjoy being with the vampire. He needed to be with him.

Barnabas took a deep breath. “I want you to start considering something for me, Willie."

"What's that?" He alternated between running his fingers through the soft, thick hair and running his hand across the broad shoulders. Barnabas' shirt was off and Willie marveled at the cut muscles on this creature who never exercised.

"I want you to stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." His head was cocked to one side and his eyes were closed.

"I want you to be with me always." He didn't want to jar Willie.

"Barnabas, I'm ...." Then it dawned on him. He jerked. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I believe so."

Willie scrambled up to sitting, rather unceremoniously dumping the vampire. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't need to say anything." Barnabas was extended on his side, propped up on an elbow.

Willie pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "Now?"

"No. I'm only asking you to think about it, alright?"

"I don't know Barnabas," then, "How long do I have?"

"As long as you need. I want you to consider it carefully."

"Wow, that would be something, huh? But I don’t know.”

“I would like for you to take a good long time thinking about it. Take months, years if you need to.”

Willie couldn't help thinking Barnabas was pulling a fast one on him. He knew this would be the time Willie would be most relaxed, most receptive. And he was right. He looked down at the vampire and couldn’t help smiling at him. He allowed Barnabas to spread his knees and lay between them.

Circling his waist in his arms, ear pressed to his chest. Barnabas listened. He listened to the air being drawn in and out of the lungs, listened to the heartbeat. He knew Willie almost as well as Willie knew him, but on this subject he couldn’t guess how Willie would react. Even on a quiet evening with Willie relaxed in front of a fire would he be so addled over the proposition he would be sent into a panic? The last thing he wanted was to shut it all down before it even started. It was going much better than he had expected.

He decided if Willie didn’t talk about it, he would give him an evening or two before bringing it up again, allow it to settle in. He hoped there would be a lot of discussion. He didn't want to have the younger man make a decision he would regret.

And beside this he also knew Willie was worried but couldn't give him the reassurance he needed. It was a lot to put on him, still he wanted to let Willie know his concerns mattered to him. And it wouldn't do to lie to him, "I can't tell you what happened while you were gone, Willie, because I don't know. I only know I needed you. Your scent is strong in here, so this is where I came"

Willie had been trying to wrap his head around the proposal. He shook himself out of it and snugged Barnabas closer; he took his time responding. "I found a cigarette butt I think was from Roger. I'm thinking it was him you heard. .... Barnabas, you understand why I can't go to New York, don't you?"

"I think you can go."

"But Barna ...."

"Please leave it alone, Willie." He paused for a moment then said, "I will make a bargain with you. I will make a date with Julie or Karen for that night and you'll go without another word, Alright?"

No it wasn’t alright but he agreed anyway. "Alright," he answered grudgingly.

After a time Willie rolled to his side and slid back down. He was looking directly at Barnabas.

The vampire examined Willie's face, taking it in like a breath. Lost in the blue eyes he had to touch his cheek. Then run his fingers through his hair.

Willie smiled at him, "Why are you smiling?"

Brushing Willie's cheek with his knuckles, "I am grateful for you."

Willie's lips parted then closed and he felt heated. He looked down.

Barnabas saw he had embarrassed him. He rolled to his back laying the back of his hand against his own forehead. "We need to think about some construction," said the older man.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about an addition on the back of the kitchen. We will replace the back porch with an additional room then put the porch on the back of that."

"Well that's out of the blue. What are ya gonna use it for?"

"I want a modern oven, laundry, and a refrigerator with an ice maker. I see them advertised in the newspaper every week."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Could I have a shower?"

"If you would like. Work on a design that pleases you," he paused, “I also want it to power a survey contraption."

Willie smiled, "Do you mean a security system?"

"Whatever it's called, yes."

 

Willie sat at the desk in the morning room with a drawing pad and pencil. Barnabas was a sly old dog, he thought. He cushioned the bluntness of his proposal by framing it with a dream addition to the kitchen. While Willie drew different versions of floor plans he did as the vampire had asked, he considered what it would mean to join Barnabas for the rest of, well the rest of forever.

Would he have to use a coffin? He didn't want to go to bed in a coffin. Couldn't they work something else out? The thought of drinking blood repulsed him. The sight of his own made him feel faint. Perhaps he would crave it, but for now he wanted nothing to do with it. At this point he was eating his meats well done. What about sex? Would things still work the way he was use to? He had never even seen Barnabas' package. The vampire never approached Willie that way, knowing not only that Willie had no interest but that it scared him. How sure was Barnabas about all this? Did he really want to spend eternity with another man? What if he tired of him?

He rolled the sheet he had been working on over the spine and began again. He drew out the proportions with the interior door where the existing kitchen door was located. He moved the exterior door on the addition to a new location from the previous drawing. Then he went blank. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he was suppose to draw inside this rectangle. What the rectangle represented seemed to be just out of reach as well.

These moments, though far between, shook him. It felt as though his mind took that detour a mile or so back, but didn't let him know. He stared at the paper trying to will back what he had lost. The harder he tried the farther out of reach it became.

Putting the pencil down he looked around the room they had so painstakingly renovated. It was situated on the northeastern corner of the house. With two walls of windows it held the brightness of spring in the morning. Barnabas had told him of how his parents met in this room nearly every morning. He to keep up with correspondence and reading; she to plan menus, write instructions to servants and other duties relating to running the household. She would wish her husband a good day and remain to complete her own correspondences.

It was a favorite room of Willie's and he liked to use it to make his own plans. He kept vellum and colored pencils stored there for his landscape designs. The room was perfect as it overlooked the gardens. Who knew he would develop an interest in landscaping? Each time he worked on them he was reminded of another set of pencils from many years before. He kept a diary of projects both completed and in progress, noting details such as time estimates, paint colors, soil amendments, antique purchases, outside contractors and any special requests from Barnabas. Now that the room was complete and usable he saw no reason not to use it. It was far nicer than hunkering down with candles, often even in the daytime, in the kitchen.

_The kitchen. The addition on the kitchen._

He now thought to flipped back to the previous pages to note again what the vampire requested be included. He was working on design variations for the new room. Looking back over a page of brainstorming ideas he added a trip to Rejuvenators Salvage in Bangor. It was a warehouse filled with the remains of houses past. The owners kept track of buildings to be demolished. They went in ahead to purchase architectural details before bulldozers could send them to oblivion. Willie had been there several times just to take in and admire the crown mouldings, butler pantry counters, fireplace mantels, fountains and other historical artifacts. He never had a reason to make purchases, but now, now he would be creating a new room. It was to be a room of modern conveniences, but it needed to blend smoothly with the rest of the house. He also needed to consider the exterior and how to best make the addition seamlessly a part of the Old House.

He was excited about the new project. And there was another thing. Barnabas had also asked him about something else.

_Damn, and it was important too._

*******************************

It was early summer. The days were long which meant Barnabas didn’t rise until late. He hadn’t seen Willie when he went out, but upon his return found him folded in the oversized chair in the library. The chair and a half was wide enough for Willie to sit sideways with his toes tucked in between the cushion and arm. He was reading his most recent library acquisition. "I would like you to come out with me."

“Need help with something, Barnabas.”

“No. I would just like your company.”

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"There’s a town north of here I would like to visit."

Barnabas drove them north to Belfast, one of those charming towns one thinks of when they think of New England. He parked close to the water, along the estuary on Penobscot Bay.

"Have you been here before?" Barnabas asked as they matched steps along the sidewalk.

Taking in their surroundings Willie said, "No. It's nice, quaint."

"How does it feel to have the second floor done at long last?"

"Feels good. I'll tell ya, I was starting to wonder if it would ever be done. And remember, that was just the front of the house. We still need to do the servant side "

"It's very handsome. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thanks, Barnabas. I put a lot into it."

"It shows. And I am assuming all is going well with the addition or I would have heard otherwise."

“Yeah, it’s getting there. Taking a lot longer than I expected.”

“I believe it is because you are so looking forward to it.” The vampire cut across in front of him turning him down a minor way. "Let's stop in here. I'll buy you a drink."

Inside it was loud with music, talk and the sound of glass. The lighting was low and further dulled by cigarette smoke. The two men took seats on the only stools still available at the bar. The bartender was deft at his job. Always watching, keeping a running lineup in mind of who was next. As he poured the foam off a beer under the tap, he lifted his head with an upward jerk of his chin to acknowledge the two men who had filled out his bar. Two mixed drinks and another tap beer later and he was in front of Barnabas and Willie slapping the bar between them, "Yes." They placed their orders and Willie spun his stool to look around this obviously popular local hangout. Barnabas watched the bartender ply his trade. When the drinks arrived he slid a ten across the bar, "Keep it."

"Thank you, sir," he said as he hurried to his next patron.

Willie spun half way back to the bar, facing his companion, reaching for his drink. As he did a woman leaned in between them, her attention seemingly fully on the bartender. Willie raised his hand catching the man's attention who again acknowledged with an upward jerk of his head.

"Thank you,” said the young woman.

"My pleasure," replied Willie with a winning smile.

And so it began. An onslaught of ladies coming up with reasons to find themselves next to or brushing against the handsome blond with bright blue eyes. Willie was chatty and laughing.

"I see why you like it here, Barnabas."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"There's not a mirror in the place," he laughed, leaning back on his stool and combing the hair from his face.

Barnabas smiled at him. It was good to see him enjoying himself. And though he had been kidding he was absolutely right about the lack of mirrors so often found in taverns. It was one of the reasons he frequented the establishment. The other was now asking if they were ready for another. Barnabas was fine, but he could pour for his friend and his friend's new lady friend, pushing another ten spot his way.

Willie was entertaining yet another lady who slipped in as the previous made her excuses but assured him she would be right back. The bartender crouched down at the far end rummaging under the bar. As he stood, bringing two cases of liquor up with him Barnabas nudged Willie with his elbow. "Strong young man, isn't he?"

Willie took a look. "Sure is." But not as strong as his attraction to his new lady friend's girlfriend who now joined them for a bit of conversation. After a time one of them made him a sweet offer in his ear he had to refuse, "Any other time, but I'm out with my boss tonight. And I should probably be paying a little more attention to him." He told them not only what he thought of their company but also what a genuine pleasure it was to meet them. He told them to get lost as only Willie could, with smiles on their faces as they melted into the crowd.

The lights in the bar flashed to high and back to low, the bartender rang a bell mounted over the cash register announcing last call.

"This is great Barnabas. Thank you."

"You're welcome Willie." Barnabas pointed at Willie's glass, "Would you like another?"

"No, I'm good."

The bartender passed by in front of them on his way to the waitress stand.

Barnabas asked, "Does the bartender remind you of anyone?"

Glancing at the young man Willie said, "He kinda looks familiar, but I don't know from where."

"Look again."

Willie took in the young man having a lively talk with the waitress. He was around Willie's height with dark hair, bit of a pointed nose. When he saw Willie looking at him he smiled a wide smile that covered his face and fully engaged his eyes. Again he lifted his head in that way that now seemed incredibly familiar to Willie. He was smiling at the waitress, patted her hand and came down the bar to Willie. "Another?"

"No. No thanks," Willie said into the green eyes, just now realizing he had an Irish accent.

"Liam!" someone called from farther down the bar. The Irishman patted the bar in front of Willie and was on his way.  
"Oh my God. He looks just like a young Jason." Once Willie saw it, he couldn't un-see it.

"That's what I thought," Barnabas added as he slipped another ten dollar bill under his glass.

The lights came up and it was time to go. As they made their way to the door someone grabbed Willie's hand and pressed something in it. He looked back and saw his new girlfriend's girlfriend smiling at him. He smiled back and kept moving. When he got outside under the light of the doorway he opened his hand. There he saw a paper cocktail napkin with the name Jeannie and a phone number written on it. He nudged Barnabas and handed it to him. Barnabas read it and smiled handing it back.

"Ya know Barnabas, woman like Jeannie all make the same wrong assumption about me." He was walking backwards in front of Barnabas.

"What's that, Willie?"

"Pfffttt...That I have a telephone." He was laughing as he crumbled the napkin and shoved it in his pocket.

This even made the vampire laugh, who grabbed him by the arm to keep him from walking backwards into a no parking sign.

In the car Barnabas made what seemed like random turns on the streets of Belfast, Maine. Willie was about to ask if they were lost when he saw the bartender walking down the sidewalk. Barnabas passed him then parked the car a block or so ahead.

"Would you like to have him Willie?"

"What are you talking about? You know me better than that. I don't want a man."

"Depending on what you decide, we may need to find someone to replace you."

Willie hadn't thought of it that way. "No matter what, I'll still do what I've been doing."

"You won't be able to watch the house during the day."

"No, I guess I won’t."

Young Liam was across the street from them now. He did look remarkably like Jason McGuire.

"Well either way," said Willie, “I couldn't bear to have Jason's double in the house."

"If you change your mind we know where he is."

"I won't be changing my mind, Barnabas. Can we go home now?"

"Of course."

Barnabas drove to the next intersection. There Liam turned left, presumably to his home and Barnabas and Willie turned right, headed for theirs.

"I had a great night Barnabas." Willie was sleepy.

He dozed for what seemed a few minutes and woke in front of the Old House. His car door was open and Barnabas was leaning down with a hand on his shoulder, "Come Willie. We're home."


End file.
